A Zatteran and a Human
by LilPear
Summary: My first story uploaded on ! Yay! This will be a Mortal kombat fanfiction and eventually will have these pairings, if you dont like, dont read; LiuKangXKitana Slight JohnnyXSonya and the main is OCXReptile Please Bear with me and enjoy! (Rated T, if you know MK then you'll know why, may move to M...)
1. Chapter 1

A Zaterran and a human.

A Mortal Kombat fan fiction written by LilPear

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Kombat series, characters. The only thing I do own is my OC, Nyla, OC Lyth and any extras/background OC. No copyright infringement intended. Please enjoy.

Notes: _italics _indicate thought. And i know it dosent really introduce Mortal Kombat yet, but please, give it a chance!

Chapter One- Queries answered

A small dog barks in the distance and the aroma of many different kinds of breads baking wafts through the air overhead. A few birds gathered outside the particular bakery and were happily picking the crumbs off the floor outside. Chimneys around the edges of the village huffed out grey smoke into the air, mixing with the clouds and disappearing. You could call the village quaint and peaceful, which would be very true most of the year. It was only in late December, the last part of the year, this village livened things up and turned into a drunk mass of people, intoxicated with a certain bloodlust you could only find in this village. To the north-west of the village was a round, wide colosseum of sorts, enough to seat the whole village and a few extra, it was the biggest structure of the entire place and certainly the most sinister…

In the middle of the village was a small building with stained glass windows with a weathered, wooden sign above them reading; Bryn's Tavern. The original owner, Bryn Elkshead had passed on the tavern with pride to his kin and the current proprietor was a blonde, voluptuous beauty under the name of Lyth. She stood behind the counter and was polishing bowls that used to have things such as nuts or any other salty foods in them. They were somewhat useless on the countertop, they were either left out to become stale and inedible or knocked over by a fool who's had far too many for one night. It seemed that the only thing people cared about in the village was their drink. Lyth finished polishing the last bowl and stacked it on top of the two others with not even a second thought. She'd earned herself a few moments were she had nothing to do but stare at the idiots jostling each other around and laughing. That was until the door creaked open and a medium built woman with auburn coloured hair that sat in a short hairstyle with a noticeable piece of hair at the front that was longer than usual and came into a curl at the tip. She was wearing simple clothes and a cautious expression on her face. She closed the door behind her and pushed through the crowd so she could sit at the bar.

"Morning Lyth, feeling well?" She asked

"Oh, hello there Nyla, good to see you."

"Any interesting news lately?"

"You know there never is around here…" Lyth said, sighing contentedly

Nyla scoffed in reply and she really did understand that in the village it was always the same. After a moment of silence and both of them pondering on the boring events of the day, Nyla started to ask Lyth a question;

"Every year, all the men in the village go to that colosseum and what do they even do?"

"You don't know?" Lyth replied surprised "I suppose you're the last to get in on it…"

Lyth stood there in contemplation and looked at Nyla with wonder.

"What? What is it?' She demanded, getting excited

"It's nothing; I was just pulling your leg!" She laughed in amusement "It's strictly men's business; no women are allowed to enter or know about anything that happens in the colosseum."

Nyla shrugged and chuckled to herself she lent her head against her hand and her mind trailed off. She wondered what kinds of things the men got up to inside, and what the chilling screams she always heard were about…

A few minutes later she feels a strong hand on her shoulder and she looks back to find a large, surely man smiling at her with a huge grin and his arm on his hip proudly.

"So lass, fancy a drink?" He boomed at her with lust in his eyes

She peered at him cowardly and looked over to Lyth who had three men leaning over the counter just to try and get at her.

"Lyth, baby, why won't you let me love you?" another one said touching Lyth on the forearm.

She smacked it off and went through the horizontal bar door with a frustrated sigh.

"Ok boys… you want love' she said 'I'll give it to ya!"

Lyth proceeded to grab one of their arms and twist it behind his head; making him scream in pain and the other three's faces turn to shock, and then anger. They un-gentlemanly decided that it was time to fight back, but Lyth could definitely hold her own and threw all of them out, acting as the bouncer _and _barkeep.  
Nyla snapped out of her confusion and stared back towards Lyth with a small mutter of apology.

"You don't have to apologize, it happens and it's not your job to defend yourself." Lyth assured.

Nyla said nothing and just looked at her feet rested on the bar stool.

"You are always keeping out of people's way and blending into the background, and that's not necessarily a bad thing." Lyth said to break the silence.

She made a grunt of assurance and got up off of her stool and walked to the door. She was about to walk out, but turned around and said goodbye to Lyth

"Thanks, I'll see you around" she said sullenly

Lyth nodded a goodbye, returned to stacking dishes and Nyla walked out of the double doors noticing that it was now dark and also raining outside.  
She covered her head with both her hands and ran to the awnings across the other side of the street. Nyla looked around for a dry, comfortable place to sleep. Being homeless she had become used to the feel of cold and had developed a tough shell for herself mentally and somewhat physically. Surprisingly for a small village, around dusk it was the busiest time for people and there were crowds of people, pushing and shoving to get out of the rain and generally being rude to each other and anyone around them. When things died down a little she went to the back of the bakery and slept between two heating fans that blew out hot air ventilation from the shop. This was a fairly common spot for her to sleep in, but some people did make her feel so inferior with the looks she got and the way some of them tried to shoo her away.  
Nyla's mind wandered as she tried to sleep to thoughts of her parents. She wasn't too sad about them; in fact, she didn't know them at all, not one bit. Because she never met or seen them she never felt any sort of attachment or feeling toward them and she wasn't resentful of them either.  
She had decided a long time ago that if one day she met her birth parents, if they were still alive that is, that she would never hold any grudges against them.  
It was that moment she also decided that she'd have to find out what the colosseum was really running in its eggshell walls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Outburst Approaching

The next morning it was the day of the colosseum opening. She woke up earlier than usual and last night's rain was still lingering around it puddles and condensation revealing a few folks reflections in the dampness. She put her shoes back on, which she also used as a makeshift pillow at night and walked back around the corner, back to a life as being the ghost of the Elkshead or the wandering girl as the people of the village often named her. Nyla made it somewhat of her duty to keep out of peoples way and not talk to anyone. She wanted to avoid making a scene or being forced into drawing attention to herself.

Instead of going to the bar like she usually did, she went straight to the main courts and followed the path all the way up to the towering mass that was called the colosseum.  
She inadvertently, but cautiously walked up to the main entrance and saw two armed guards with traditional lances and foul moods showing through their tough exterior. As she nervously walked closer she noticed one of the guards eyeing her off suspiciously. She finally reached the door and both of the guards crossed their lances and yelled a surly;

"Halt! Stand at attention!"

Nyla stood in shock. Just by walking she had drawn everyone's attention, her worst nightmare.

"Stand at attention!" The guard on the left yelled.

Nyla shook a little and let out a little nervous squeak as she saluted in an unsure manner.

The right guard this time gave her a stare-down and realised she was a woman. Her face was slightly androgynous but by her features and hair you could tell she was a woman.

"No women allowed, move along ma'am" he nodded her off toward the left and the crosses their lances even tighter.

"W-what?" She stuttered in reply

"Are you deaf girl? Go away!" The other guard yelled.

Astonished, Nyla turned around and trudged away, behind the colosseum and up the street a little.

_Why didn't Lyth tell me that females weren't even allowed in there?! I looked like an utter fool!_

She contemplated in her head how she'd get in there… she would some way, somehow.

Remembering how the guard had made a double take and didn't recognise her gender she had an idea. She had a grey hoodie tied around her waist, her only source of warmth in the winter; that she promptly untied and put on she put her hair as far back as she could push it and enveloped her head inside the hood.  
Hands in her pockets, she wandered round the corner again and tried to act as casual as possible. When she came to the armed guards she gave a very quick salute and the guards paused for a moment but waved her through and the doors were open for her. She jogged inside trying to keep her head as low as possible. Once she was inside she realised that the place was so much bigger than it appeared on the outside. People were flooding in behind her now as she stood, mouth agape, in the doorway and shoving her out the way. A giant man with inflated muscles, and probably ego, roared past her yelling something about how he would 'win and shower the audience with blood'.

Nyla moved over to the left to avoid getting battered to the floor by the masses of men tumbling past. As she crept slightly more inward she observed the giant circular room with rows of golden trimmed pews rounding the entirety of the dome shaped building. Everything about it was pretentious, the walls trimmed in roman style gold, the flashy viewing boxes... it reeked of male pride and testosterone. As she darted her head back and forth trying to find any sense of order in a place so busy, she couldn't detect a concession stand or any way to pay, so she assumed the admission was free.

Slipping past the hoards of men she made her way up to one of the far pews, seating herself on the end of the row. Getting a better view of the whole of the building she could see that was a clear arena etched out in the middle and a wide seat to the back of it, with a large backrest covered in golden lion engravings. Now that she had waited for some time the seats were almost filled with men eager to watch a show. The rows next her were also filled making her breathing heavy and her forehead sweat. Not just because she was nervous, but because the building wasn't ventilated.  
Trying to avoid the glance of the person next to her she finally noticed a place to pay a fee down in the far back of the colosseum… _had she got in for free?_

She started to stare at the rows again, she couldn't see an empty seat, and it was like it designed specifically for every man in town to fit exactly. She jumped a little when a trumpet blared from the middle of the arena. Everyone but her knew the drill; shut up and stand to attention. She just followed a long the best she could was trying to seem as natural as possible and keeping her head down. A short but still quite muscular man stepped fairly elegantly into the middle of the dirt area and held his hands upward in a position of victory. Instead of silence, the crowd cheered in a loud fashion making the gentleman in the middle flex as he lapped up the attention. Signalling a top to the audience the male began to speak;

"Men, calm your cheering, please! Today is an eventful day indeed, is it not?" The man yelled to the crowd as they once again gave a huge cheer of agreement, 'On the sixth day of the sixth month, the colosseum opens its arms and welcome our men of Kombat!'

Throughout another cheer two other men joined the ringleader in the middle from two wings in the back of the colosseum. The one on the left was incredibly tall and burly with sweat already beading down his bare chest, traipsed in valiantly facing the audience. The man on the right was much less powerful looking and if you looked close enough he seemed be terrified, and rightly so. The crowd booed and jeered harshly to the scrawnier of the two and the ringleader hushed them once again.

"Quiet men! As you know the leading champion Heath will be participating in Kombat against the newcomer Jacob, the fight will commence in one minute, have your bets and suggestions ready!' The ringleader announced as he promptly turned on his heel and exited toward his chair.

Nyla had finally realised what she had walked into, it was like some sort of fight club. She observed the man dubbed as 'Heath' walking over to the opposite side of the ring eying up a rack of fancy looking broadswords as the other man still stood in the same place, pacing up and down the ring. Suddenly, another bugle sounded making Nyla jump. This time, the ringmaster, calling in a louder voice, 'As a disciple of Shao Kahn, the great, I declare Mortal Kombat to commence!'


End file.
